


Forsaken

by alexcat



Series: The Damned [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, More sex between men who don't like each other, canon character death - offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After the events of Lagos, Steve reflects on his relationship with Rumlow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Damned [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> I hear it fading  
> I can't speak it  
> Or else you will dig my grave  
> You feel them finding  
> Always winding  
> Take my hand  
> Now be alive  
> ~Forsaken (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

No one ever knew that Steve Rogers mourned much more than the innocent loss of lives in Lagos. He never told a soul. He was grateful to Wanda for saving him and so sorry about the civilians who died. 

But he mourned Brock Rumlow. 

He hadn’t seen Brock since SHIELD fell. 

They’d fucked in an office in the hospital when Rumlow came to fetch him for Pierce. Rumlow had warned as best he could about what was coming. They’d stolen a kiss in the elevator before Steve knocked him out cold. Rumlow had let him go. He’d seen him and Natasha on the escalator in the mall. He’d let them go then, too. He knew they’d never get away. But they had. 

His heart had pounded almost out of his chest when he’d seen Rumlow in Lagos, even when he’d taken his mask off. Steve saw how disfigured he was but he still wanted him. He always wanted him. 

Always.

Whatever they had, it was pure. It might have only been lust, but nothing dampened it. It had burned white hot every time they’d touched one another. Sides hadn’t mattered, politics hadn’t mattered. He felt more alive when Brock Rumlow touched him than anyone else he’d ever met. 

They had one encounter a little different from the others.

_After one STRIKE team mission, they’d actually gotten a room in a real hotel. As soon as they’d closed the door, they’d come together._

_“You make my life difficult, Rogers,” he’d said as he jerked Steve’s belt open and shoved his hand in his pants. “Fuck! Are you always hard?”_

_“When I’m around you, yeah. You’re like fucking opium, Rumlow.” He’d yanked Rumlow’s shirt off, buttons flying all over the room. It hadn’t mattered. They’d fell onto the bed, hands grabbing, mouthing obscenities as they stripped one another._

_Once they were naked, Rumlow looked down at him and grinned. “You’re everything I can’t stand, all good and righteous. But you’re not, are you? You’re as dirty and ruthless as I am sometimes.”_

_Steve reached for him, pulled him down on top of him. “Sometimes.”_

_They’d never wasted much time on niceties. They didn’t now. Rumlow had managed to bring a bottle of lube with him. He’d thrown it on the bed as they came in the door. He grabbed it and, sitting on his haunches between Steve outstretched legs, he poured it into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He grabbed Steve’s legs and shoved them up toward his chest. Steve hooked his arms around them and, effectively, lifted his ass off the bed. Rumlow poured lube on him and rubbed it in._

_“Ready?” he asked Steve._

_“Always.”_

_Rumlow had moved between Steve’s legs and rubbed against him for a moment, making sure they both were ready. Then he started slowly to press into Steve, but slow never lasted long with either of them and he slammed all the way in only seconds later._

_“Fuck!” Steve said. He let go of his legs and reached for Rumlow._

_Rumlow lay on top of Steve, so close that he could kiss him. Steve didn’t expect him do so though. Kissing was not something they often did. He did, kissing Steve deeply, hungrily as he moved in a quickening rhythm. Steve put his arms around Rumlow, holding him._

_“You drive me crazy, Cap,” Rumlow growled at him between kisses._

_Every time Rumlow moved, the friction against Steve’s cock built as well._

_Rumlow drove into him hard, making the bed bang into the wall. Rumlow murmured into his ear as he fucked him, obscenities oddly mixed with endearments that Steve knew he’d deny if ever asked about them._

_“Cap… oh god… so hot…sonfoabitch…baby…ohgodohfuck…” he murmured until he bit Steve’s shoulder as his whole body shuddered just before he filled Steve with his seed._

_Steve held him tight, thrusting against Rumlow until he came as well, filling the space between with his own warm semen._

_They held each other for a minute, both too breathless to separate yet._

_Rumlow extricated himself and flopped onto his back. “I could eat a horse. Want to order out?”_

_Steve was always hungry. “Sure.”_

_They hadn’t left the room all weekend. They’d fucked until both of them were raw from it, eaten whatever they could get delivered and watched whatever sport was on when they turned on the television. Steve never said a single word about it to anyone afterwards, not even Rumlow._

He had been staring out the window at Avengers headquarters for a long while. 

“Steve, are you all right?” Natasha asked him, standing in his doorway. “You look sort of forsaken.” 

He smiled. “I’m fine. Just tired after all that happened.” 

She put her arm around him. “Clint made something that smells great. I figured you were hungry.” 

“I’m always hungry,” he said and walked with her to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
